Damn John!
by mad-minds
Summary: Ever since the Pool incident Sherlock has never left Johns side and the one time John tells him to they get caught up in a hostage situation at the bank stuck on different walls, as well as this both Sherlock and John seem to have grown feelings towards one another- maybe this situation will finally get them together...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic and I'm sorry if it's bad but I'm trying to practice this whole Fanfic thing out :) If there is any problems please say, I don't bite ;) Hopefully you will like it and will stay with it to see where it goes :) (can you tell I like emoticons :P) Anyway enough with me here it is, enjoy! :D**

"Bored!"

5 minutes a new record.

"Boreeeeddd!"

"Sherlock seriously we are in a bank can you please at least talk quietly…" I knew this was a bad idea but someone has to pay the bills and I didn't exactly ask for him to come with me. It just seems that ever since the Pool incident he doesn't want to leave my side, even if I tell him to go away he will always stand a distance away but hidden thinking that I couldn't find him… He really does underestimate my observing skills.

My thoughts were cut off by Sherlock's smoot- I mean baritone voice, I forgot to mention about the fact that I may or may not be falling in lo… "John I do not underestimate you're observing skills, in fact you seem to be developing them quite nicely-"Wait did Sherlock just compliment me? "-but that is likely due to living with me for so long". Well it was nice well it lasted.

"Well thank you… Ok well if you're bored then can you deduce someone that I point out" Hopefully this will entertain him for a short period of time.

I hear a sigh to the left of me "That's not going to be hard, but there's nothing else to do so…"

"I'm going to take that as a go ahead" I couldn't hide the smirk on my face and Sherlock must of seen it to because he seems to be hiding a smile, if you didn't look hard enough or you haven't known him that long you probably would of missed it. "That lady over there."

Then the half-smile was suddenly gone and replaced with the look which says *seriously*, "John I may be a genius but I am not a Psychic, do you mean the anxious lady who is trying to hide her pregnancy, the obvious addict and is currently experiencing a draw back or the wannabe slag, who are we referring to".

"ummm… the anxious lady who is 'obviously' trying to hide a pregnancy."

"You have no idea who I'm referring to do you?"

"No clue" Sherlock just looked at me for a minute with the look of *why do I hang out with you* but it didn't have the full effect when his lip was obviously quivering, it was only seconds later that both me and him were in complete hysteria gaining the attention of nearly everyone in the bank. As we slowly started to stop Sherlock finally re-adjusted himself without first staring at me with a look that I have never seen before "What is it, is there something on my face."

"No it was just- never mind"

"Ok…. Back to the observation game"

"Seriously John, observation game"

"You got any other names, ummm, spotting game, life game, causing uncomfortable moments if spoken directly to them game" I smirked up to Sherlock,

"Observation game it is, well let's start from the bottom up. Scuffs on the tips of her shoes thus she is quite clumsy and nearly always ends up In a rush, likely due to stress at home causing he to be late for work in the mornings, she constantly fiddles with her wedding ring so it's likely the marriage isn't working out due to the fact he isn't what she expected hence the bruises around her neck, obvious strangulation marks which she is trying to hide by wearing that scarf on a summers day, as for the pregnancy it's obvious, her wedding finger hand is constantly resting on her belly which she looks down at every now and then signalising that she is likely thinking about what to do and at times you can notice a slight smile playing on her lips telling us that she doesn't want to get rid of it, so in conclusion is deciding on where to live if he doesn't want the kid which is likely going to happen."

I didn't know what to say apart from, "…amazing", from the left of me I can see Sherlock smirking and again gives me that look:

_Future reference= research that look into more detail_

But back to reality, I really shouldn't feed his big ego no matter how much I lov- no I am not going to say that word, it doesn't mean anything, does it? As we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity something snapped us back to reality

"NEXT!"

* * *

As we moved forward towards the counter my eyes flew over her taking in all that I noticed about her life and personality and tried really hard to keep in the observations, I don't think John would be quite impressed if I was to read her life in front of everyone and recently I have been trying really hard to impress him. Ever since the Pool incident something in my perspective of him changed, suddenly something opened up in me and now I seem to suffer from a fast heart beat and tendency's to blush every time I look at him. Sometimes I can't even hide it, I hadn't even realised that I was staring at him and I think it is starting to unnerve him… but I can't help it, he's like a moving mystery, and every layer is as interesting as the last.

"What do you want" Ok I take it back, her rude manner towards John deserves everything that I'm going to say to her.

"Well, Diana is it?" Finally turning her head towards me she was even more stupid than I was first  
thought "I-"

"Sherlock don't" John turned towards me "Maybe you should wait over there" He then pointed towards a secluded seating area on the far right wall "I think I can handle this and you still can keep an eye on me, ok?" No I was not ok, I didn't want to leave his side with this incompetent woman who clearly has no interest in either of us only the money they give her at the end of the month. But I didn't want to disappoint him so I slowly shuffled over to the chair making sure to exaggerate my mood just to annoy John.

I then realised how hard it was for me to just stare at him and not say anything especially with that… 'Woman' talking to him. How dare he stand there with his sandy blonde hair that glistens in the sunlight and that brown jumper which I just want to cuddle into and those jeans which come in perfectly around his bum which helps to clearly show the shape of the perfectly round butt cheeks. Damn John. As I sat observing his fine physique I noticed the entry of 5 men which all seem a bit mysterious, before I realised what was going to happen (I should of paid more attention instead of putting all of it on John's bum- damn John) they took out 5 guns and turned them out towards us in all directions.

"EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR NOW!" I tried to stare towards John to give a reassuring glance but I noticed that he was blocked by 2 of the 5 men which were both currently aiming the guns towards the front counter, this is just like the pool incident but this time I'm not near him, damn John!

"I SAID NOW!"

**P.S I don't know what type of guns would be used in a bank hostage situation so I just say Gun, I did try to research it but it may sound a bit odd typing into google, ****_"what type of gun is best for bank hostage situations" ;)_**

**P.P.S sorry if I have trouble updating I am halfway through exams and couldn't wait, I will try for once a week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews (and the good luck messages :) ), they really helped me when I started to write new chapters. Due to my last exams being next week I have decided to split this chapter into 2 so that it can get me through the week :) Here it is :D**

* * *

Cries of terror flooded through my ears as everyone slowly started to sit down on the cold marble floor whilst I tried to slide over to where John was positioned. This didn't work out well as suddenly frantic hands tried to pull me back saying:

"Where are you going?"

"Don't be stupid they have guns"

"Sir just sit still, you'll draw attention to us"

How dare they question my actions, these people with their lives consisting simply of sleeping, eating and working had no right to question me. I lived a life consisting of murder and crime, compared to them, I believe I have a clearer idea of what to do in these given situations so I decided to confront them in a hushed voice. "Get your hands of me, my best friend is over there and I simply want to sit near him so don't try to stop me. You lot should be dealing with your own petty problems like you-" I turned towards the first pair of hands , eyeing up and down the woman to gain a clear perspective before speaking the truth, "-maybe, after this, you should be calling your husband off of his 'work vacation' clearly he is cheating on you and I think you would want to sort that out-" Then I turned to the second pair of hands "- and you should probably call your daughter, you were right…a study evening after school has finished usually means sex and alcohol-" I finally turned to the third pair of hands "- finally you… with your obvious debt problems I would clearly advise you to get a job bef-".

My voice was cut off by the wailing of sirens getting gradually closer to our location causing most people in the room to breathe a sigh of relief. As I tried to finish off my observations to the three shocked simpletons behind me I was once again cut off by a middle aged man speaking out towards the ring leader of the pack.

"Let us go!" As my eyes fell over the hostages trying to locate the owner of such a ridiculous comment I saw a middle-age man with his head held high trying to look more superior then he actually is- BINGO- found him!

"Sorry, what did you say, I didn't quite catch that" The ring leader then turned out his pistol towards the man trying to intimidate him, but he wasn't giving up.

"Wel-"

"Sit down." I knew that voice and when I saw who it came from I couldn't help but smile… John… he is currently trying to pull the man back down onto the floor with little result. "Are you purposely trying to get yourself killed? You are putting everyone in this room at risk" His voice was hushed but with a direct tone to it meaning only one thing… he was in army mode. I used to wonder how he would react in these types of situations and it always comes as a surprise how much he changes, one minute I just want to hug him and in the next I'm terrified for the life of whoever he is directing his voice at.

"You should listen to him, don't want to get hurt now do you".

"No, I won't stop, we have done nothing wrong, what do you hope to gain from a room full of nobodies, just let us g- ahhhhhhh". Just before he was able to finish his speech, a gunshot sounded resulting in a bullet piercing the skin of his upper right thigh, this was then mixed with the screams of terrified children and adults fearing for their lives. Though ignoring all of this John leapt into action when the man fell to the ground, trying to put presser onto his wound to stop the flow of blood.

"Everyone quiet, this is how it's going to work… we are currently setting up a video link with the police outside so for the meantime we're going to walk round the room and ask you to give us all valuables and phones. If you decide not to or we later find out that you tried to hide things from us then-"He turns to point his gun at the man writhing on the floor "- you know what will happen."

His men slowly started to pace the room collecting everything off of the terrified hostages whilst I just stared longingly at John, he was still in his element working on the stubborn man who persisted in screaming in agony. Although he hasn't seen me yet I was just mesmerised by the way his fingers danced over the bullet wound and how his eyes flickered over him, observing all the slight change in symptoms he could see. It was truly entrancing.

I had to get us out of here, simple as, but it was going to be hard the main entrance was blocked and likely they would have a back entrance but it would mean walking straight past all of them- I couldn't risk it just yet.

"Oy! What are you trying to hide there?" I turned round to the source of the disruption and one word sprang to mind… John!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here comes chapter 3, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter but hey here it is :) Anyways, I only have 3 more exams left- finally! :D- so I'll be more focused when they finish up. If you want to review then please do :) but anyways enjoy :p**

* * *

As soon as the man fell to the ground my doctor's instincts kicked in, it was a simple shot resulting in the bullet going straight through the thigh and avoiding the major nerve present. He was extremely lucky in that sense and because of this is likely to not suffer any permanent problems, for the time being I just had to try and weaken the flow of blood, So I took of the man's jacket and used this a bandage wrapping it around the wound -making sure to tie it tightly at the knot- I just needed to monitor him and hopefully we'll be free to go before any serious problems occur.

"Phones and valuables in the bag." Without asking twice I stood up and took the phone out of my back pocket along with my wallet, I didn't particularly want any more people to get hurt. As I tried to sit down suddenly his voice came out harsher than before, "Oy! What are you trying to hide there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That there!" he then pointed towards my dog chains hanging around my neck.

"Oh it's just my dog chains." I again tried to sit back down but this time he grabbed hold of the chain with an iron grip and pulled me inches away from his face.

"Hand…them…over." As he inched closer to me with each venom filled word I had the sudden urge to whip my face but decided against it as I believe he may take it personally. It was then as the proximity between us shortened my army instincts came in, suddenly my arm came up and grabbed onto his forearm and twisted it until he let go.

"I will not hand them over, they are of no worth. I have given you my phone and wallet so it isn't as if I am being unreasonable." Before he had a chance to reply I turned round and started once again putting presser on the bullet wound, "Now if you don't mind can you continue with what you are doing so I can help this man out." After the words left my mouth I truly regretted what I just said as it just seemed to make him angrier. The next thing I knew 2 pairs of arms had locked onto my elbow and once again pulled me onto my feet.

"Oh, you'll regret that boy" then all I could see was a flash of bright light and I could feel a searing pain on the right side of my cheek, this was then immediately followed by a sharp kick to the guts which had me slouching over, the only thing keeping me up was the 2 men currently holding my arms. "Let's have a look at your name then boy…" Before I could flinch away, his hands were once again on the chain and was now reading the words on the tag "… John Watson. Aren't you that guy who works with Sherlock Holmes and writes those stupid blogs? My wife can't stop reading them. But you know what that means… we have here a man that works with the police." By now he has let go of the chains and has grabbed onto my chin lifting my head up until my eyes were levelled with his, from this angle- even though the majority of his face was covered by a balaclava- I could see a smirk playing across his eyes, "and you know what we think of the police…". From the corner of my eye I saw his fist raise up into the air and before any contact was made a voice came out from the crowd.

"STOP!" I knew that voice… Sherlock.

"Just sit down, this has nothing to do with you…"

"Yes it does, that man there is my best friend and colleague and I would very much like it if you would let him go." This caused the man to release my face and move over towards Sherlock.

"So who are you then?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and I would advise that you let John go and just do what you came to do which is the bribe call, with your previous experience and money problems I would think it would be better to get the money and go."

"How do you know that…? Oh yes you can observe… well go ahead, I would love to be entertained." I watched as Sherlock's gaze fell over the man and I couldn't help but smile, he was in his element and I loved it.

"Well the use of guns and clothes that are clearly researched into show me that you know what you're doing. The wear and tear in your shoes and obvious shine to your guns show me that you use your equipment often and don't even try to change you're clothing but do spend your time cleaning your guns as you don't want them to break, likely due to the fact they are quite expensive and don't want to buy them again. But as I haven't heard any bank raids over the news you must have been going to small, secluded banks instead of busy ones- just like the one we are in now, this shows me that you have clear money problems and have decided that because of your previous experience you can achieve a bank size this big. This is a dangerous move so you are likely to aim for a quick job where you can quickly escape without detection so I would advise you to minimize the amount of people injured by your doings and let John go."

"Wow- you really are a freak aren't you" A laugh escaped his mouth then that made my stomach turn, as I turned towards Sherlock I saw him flinch away from him. "Alright then… let him go." My body fell to the ground as soon as the support left my elbows but I was quickly comforted by Sherlock's arms around my chest, pulling me closer towards him.

"Are you alright?" I didn't reply "Are you alright?" he repeated the question again but this time with more force, I could clearly hear that he was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hurts a little" As soon as the sentence came out Sherlock tightened his grip on me.

He then turned towards my ear and said "Can you keep your opinions to yourself next time, I don't think they liked it very much".

"Well sorry, but I think living with you for so long has done something to me." I smirked then and turned my head so I could stare at his face, his bright blue and grey eyes then locked with mine and for a minute it was as if no one else was in the room… but not everything can last for ever.

"Oh… I see." Before I could ask what he meant, he turned towards his men and said "I think it's time… but I think a change of plan is in order." As he pulled his men off into a corner I felt as if someone was staring directly at us but when I turned my head towards the men they seemed to be whispering something.

I decided not to think too much into it so went ahead and separated myself from Sherlock's grip- I had to force my body not to hold on- and then pulled both me and Sherlock back towards the wall. I tried to turn round to continue checking on the man who has currently stopped writhing and is now just lying on the floor watching the men talk, but Sherlock pulled me back towards him whispering into my ear "He'll be fine, you're worrying over nothing, you've done all you can with what you have present…". Sherlock then latched back onto me and instead of pushing him away- like I should off done- I turned towards him and nestled my head into his scarf- still at an angle so I can check on him if need be- letting my nose breath in his scent. As I ignored the pain in my chest and focused my attention onto Sherlock's rich scent I was left to wonder… what's going to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyah :p one exam left, *starts singing celebration* :D I have got a clear plan of this story now and have decided on Wednesdays and Saturdays as uploading days :) This is from Lestrades POV, (thought I'll Jazz it up a bit :D) hope you enjoy it :)**

What an eventful day! As well as solving the most recent murder -that had people scared to go near any alleyways- by just looking at the body, (supposedly the care and attention given to the body during the stabbing shows that it is a close relative/friend and due to the fact she recently dumped her boyfriend for someone else, it was 'obviously' the boyfriend… obviously…), but also Anderson and Sally were left speechless when told they had to think! I just can't stop laughing at their faces as I relived the memory.

Everything was running as normal, Sherlock spoke his observations and John marvelled in them- it still baffles me that there not together…- but it wasn't until Sally and Anderson spoke up until things got good. They just kept on repeating the same things:

"Freak"

"One day it wouldn't surprise me if you put the body there"

But today I think it all bottled over for John because one minute he was smiling up towards Sherlock's observations and the next he was right up in Sally's and Anderson's personal space, "I would shut your mouth you two, I have had enough of your comments towards Sherlock. Every time he actually helps you with things your incredibly small brains can't apprehend, all you do is say negative things towards him and I have had enough. Here's something for your brains to think over… if you can manage that, you have 2 choices, one- I leave here now and won't return to these crime scenes with Sherlock again leaving you to deal with Sherlock's behaviour with no one there to stop him…" to be honest I don't think I could survive without John there anymore and return to how it used to be like, it gives me shivers thinking about it "or 2- you stay quite whilst Sherlock's here to help you and continue on with whatever you actually do, you are free to talk but not when he's here… so what do you say?"

"You won't do that, you like being with Sherlock"

"Well do you really want to take that chance…?" It was then that Sally and Anderson were left speechless at John's words and you could clearly see the gears churning in their heads before they turned and left, I really tried to keep the laughs in but I couldn't keep the smirk of my face. It was odd though because as soon as they left John just turned back round to us and left to get a cab, without even turning his head back he called for Sherlock to come but it took a while for Sherlock to move. It seemed as if he was frozen to the spot still thinking over what just happened, but before I could ask if he was ok a smirk left his mouth which was quickly covered with his usually frown when he realised I was still here, with one quick nod to me he left to follow after to John but I could of swore he had a jump to his step…

It was hilarious! And now as I'm sitting on my desk chair with a coffee in hand, the laughs finally escaped my mouth, I have to congratulate him the next time we are at the pub… It was then as the laughs escaped my mouth Sally walked through the door. "Sir, what's so funny?"

"ummm… nothing, nothing"

"Well, I think you should come with me, there's been a hostage situation at a bank."

"Not my division…" I thought Sally knew this…

"Well this may be your division when you here who's there as a hostage."

"Who?" I had completely stopped laughing by this point, instead a frown was fixed on my face trying to think of anyone that I know who told me they were going to a bank… hmmmmm.

"It's Sherlock sir, and John" As soon as I heard that I grabbed my coat and left the room heading towards the car hearing Sally's foot steps behind me.

…..

"So what's happening now?" I was currently outside of the bank behind the yellow police tape huddling around a laptop showing the security camera footage of the bank, currently it seemed as if Sherlock and John were cuddling… when did that happen?

"Well the group entered the bank at 2:17, it's 2:35 now and there's been one causality as well as one of the men seemed to attack the man in the brown jumper before the man in the long coat stepped in-"

"Wait you mean them there?" I pointed towards John and Sherlock.

"Yep them-"Oh god "-but it seems that they are trying to contact us now likely to do a bargaining message and we can't really do anything else until then."

I then turned towards the screen and tried to focus onto what is happening, currently the group seem to be setting up a video camera in the middle of the room whilst everyone else was weeping and shaking yet I couldn't take my eyes of Sherlock and John, it was clear now that Sherlock was comforting John after what happened to him but it looked more romantic than supportive, if they're not together after this I will personally push them into each other and tell them to kiss, I mean the amount of longing looks they give each other and times they just lock eyes and ignore everyone else is ridiculous, if John wants to still deny he's gay then I will have to show him evidence to prove him wrong, maybe then he'll admit it…

Just then 2 men seemed to walk up to John and Sherlock and pulled them apart before forcing them to kneel down to the camera, "What's happening?" I said pointing towards the screen.

The man who previously explained what I missed turned towards the laptop before turning towards a separate laptop where a video invite popped up, "I think they want to talk…" As other members of the police started to huddle around this one laptop I gave a final look towards the footage of John and Sherlock before turning back towards the man and saying,

"Click yes, let's get this show on the road…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyah people :D exams finally over *woop woop* fanfictions here I come :D Well here's the new chapter anyway and thank you all for the recent reviews! seriously thanks! really helped with my confidence :D you lot are amazing :D Chapter 5 here we come... :p**

* * *

"It's time, can two of you go and bring our VIP quests to the centre stage." I tried to hold onto John for as long as I could but their combined force overpowered me and before I knew it we were pushed onto our knees in front of a laptop separated by the remaining men. Just then the laptop screen seem to black out before the feed of Lestrade and the other incompetent policemen showed up. "Welcome to our little get together, it's been very cosy-"he turned towards me and John "-wouldn't you agree?" Neither me or John spoke up but I couldn't help but glare at him and when I turned towards John I saw he was doing the same.

"What are you demands?" Good old Lestrade, always straight to the point….

"Direct aren't you?" Lestrade didn't comment but his eyes said it all- he wasn't messing around- "Ok… well… we have 3 simple demands but we won't say them all now-" By now he had walked behind John and bent down directly into his ear "-don't want to ruin the surprise now do we." John didn't try to flinch away but as the man ruffled his hair his face tensed up, just seeing this small action makes me want to push him away from John and beat him senseless yet I know I can't or else worse may occur. Damn John, making me feel this way!

"The first is that we demand 3 million pounds in cash form left at the front door of the bank, only then will we release everyone in the bank-" 3 million, that didn't seem a lot "-apart from the delightful Sherlock and dashing John, they come into the plan later-" spoke too soon "You have 10 minutes." Then the screen went black leaving us once again alone.

* * *

Ok, 3 million pounds, where on earth were we going to get that?

"Sir what do we do now?" Just then a thought entered my head, even though I know Sherlock wouldn't approve, he doesn't really get a say in what happens now when his life and John's is in risk, I think he would understand given the circumstances.

"Pass me my phone." When he didn't move I felt my inside boil "I meant now." The sooner I get this over with the sooner Sherlock and John can exit the bank. As the phone started ringing I was going over all the possibilities of their other demands, at times like these I wish I was a bit like Sherlock. Being able to tell from first glance who did what or what they were going to do, but I would never tell Sherlock that, I leave all the praising to John. He seems to like it better that way.

"Hello, Lestrade, why are you calling me? What has Sherlock done now…"It's funny now that I think about it that the only one to have real trust for Sherlock is John, even Mycroft- his own flesh and blood- doesn't hold that much trust towards him and I hate to say this but at times I can't trust Sherlock that much either, likely due to the fact I knew him during his… rehab days…

"Well Sherlock and John are currently caught up in a... bank hostage situation and I'm calling to ask for some money…" There was no point trying to hide the truth from Mycroft, it was better just to say it as it was.

"Which bank?"

"I'll have someone text you the address but Mycroft I know this is a bit odd to ask but we need 3 million pounds to free everyone in the bank…excluding John and Sherlock." I tried to whisper the last bit out but Mycroft seemed to hear… he always does…

"What do you mean excluding John and Sherlock?"

"Well they're saying that they have 3 demands, we only know one of them-"

"-so you want 3 million pounds to get everyone out and then see what else they want afterwards." I don't even know why I bother explaining things to Mycroft, it just ends up making me look stupid when he goes ahead and finishes my sentences.

"We'll make sure to contact you as soon as we know the next demand."

"Well I would already expect that." He reminds me so much of Sherlock at moments like these "I assume that they want the money in cash form is that right?"

"Yes." The phone went silent for a minute but before I had a chance to ask what was going on he replied,

"I have someone coming to the bank now so expect him in a minute" And then the phone went dead.

* * *

"John." I whispered in a hushed voice, currently the men are trying to move everyone towards the door so that they may easily leave but it sounds easier than it actually is, everyone is trying to hold onto their loved ones and when you are trying to direct them all in the same way it can get a bit hectic.

"Yes Sherlock?" He still sounds so positive even in this situation…

"When everyone goes we need to find a way out of here." From the corner of my eye I saw John trying to shuffle closer to me "John don't move any closer, I don't want you to get hurt…" I tried to avoid his eyes- staring directly at me- but I know that I would be pulled to look at his bruised face again.

"Sherlock, I'm ok, I was in the army I think I can survive a bit of battering just for trying to comfort you."

"Just don't John… please?" I knew with that one word John wouldn't try to refuse anymore, I think it's due to the shock that I actually can say please, it's quite cute sometimes the way he acts- wait did I just say cute!

"Ok well do you have a-"He was cut off by the opening and closing of the front door.

"Looky here, they got us the money, just like we asked, they really are kind." I could distinctly hear a sneer in his voice but it didn't last long as soon the remainder of his gang joined in a unison of laughter. As me and John watched from the side-lines he once again opened the door but this time to usher everyone out, we could try and escape now but it is likely that John couldn't keep up with his recent bruises so he be caught behind, I couldn't leave him. End of.

"Sherlock you could leave now, you know that, you're fast so they are likely not to-"

"John I am not going."

"Sherlock, I can look after myself just go-"

"No."

"Sherlock-"

"I don't want to go John, I can't go." From the corner of my eye I saw John glance towards me.

"Why? You can go now and leave, they're caught trying to remove the man who was shot so it gives you ample enough time-"

"John I can't leave you here no matter what you say, I won't cope with just standing outside whilst you're in here knowing that anything could happen to you because of my escape, no I can't do it…" My voice started to fade away as I once again tried to hide from his glance.

"Sherlock, look at me" I still refused to glance his way "Sherlock…" His tone of voice caught my attention, I couldn't help but look up. "Sherlock I want you to know that-"

"Ok now that's dealt with let's get to the interesting part of this arrangement." And just like that the tension was back into the air and as I tried to forget the moment me and John just shared I really could agree that timing was against me today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyah people! I decided to introduce the viewpoint before each section as it is quite confusing with all the sudden changes I find :) I also introduced Mycroft's viewpoint in this chapter, even though it's brief, he stills has umbrella so that's ok :)**

**I was having trouble with this chapter, I don't know why :/ anyway here it is, if you can please review :) hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

_**Sherlock:**_

Once again the screen went black before the feed of Lestrade returned but this time he seemed more agitated, likely he's worrying over the next two demands.

"Hello officers, always a pleasure to see your beautiful faces…" an awkward silence filled the air "What no compliment back, I find that quite offensive, boys show the officers what happens if they upset me…" Suddenly a searing pain started to spread across my back causing me to fall forward in shock, I tried to get away but it was immediately followed by another kick causing me to curl in into a ball. The pain brought tears to my eyes but it was better that they would hurt me instead of John.

"Sherlock! Get off of him!" I took my head out from under my arms to see John being held back by the men, furiously struggling to get too me.

"Enough! Bring him back up to his knees." As I was pulled back up I made sure to keep eye contact with John, I couldn't really say a lot so I had to make sure that he understood that I was alright. "Now let's try this again shall we-" Once I was certain John knew I was fine I turned round to look at Lestrade, currently his eyes were on me but with one slight nod he seemed to relax a bit "Hello officers, always a pleasure to see your beautiful faces."

"Same to you." It was clear from anyone listening that he didn't mean that.

"Thank you, that wasn't so hard, now let me explain what's going to happen." He turned towards me and John "As you can plainly see we have 2 people and we have 2 demands, even someone like you can figure out that means one demand per person. Now you have 10 minutes to obtain for us 5 million pounds and then clever Sherlock over there can go free, simple don't you think. Same as last time but with more money, cheerio!" Then the screen went black. "Ok boys, we're nearly finished here so I want you two to follow me, we're going to take any money that this bank has lying around whilst the remaining two can keep an eye on our guests, if anything happens feel free to punish them. Happy?" All men replied in unison with a "Yes!" and started to break apart into two small groups, one left behind closed doors whilst the other two guys wandered off into a corner to talk, standing so that their eyes were always on us.

As my brain went over their most recent demand I quickly realised that I would be leaving soon, but without John by my side. That was the one thing I didn't want to happen and it was coming true…

"Sherlock?"

"Yes John?"

"What do we do now?" I knew what he was revering to but for once in my life I had no idea…

"Just wait… I'll figure something out." I hope.

* * *

_**Lestrade:**_

Seeing someone hurt Sherlock like that was hard to watch, it wasn't the most horrific thing I've ever seen but even the slight cause of pain sent a shiver straight through me, I consider him as my friend and knowing that he can be forced to tears was tough to watch. Considering this is Sherlock we're talking about, the tough no-emotion man who sweeps in with his coat and knows everything (apart from anything media related) and never cry's in public. This was an odd thing to watch.

As my hand was reaching back towards my phone suddenly 'YMCA' seemed to blare out from my phone, as all eyes suddenly turned to me I quickly scanned the officers for the culprit and behind all the laughing faces I saw Anderson sniggering to Sally… They are so going to regret that. I lifted my phone up towards my face and saw it was Mycroft calling, as I went to answer the call I tried to look as professional as possible but still everyone seemed to be staring.

"Hello Lestrade, I didn't know you liked 'YMCA" I could hear the snigger in his voice and can clearly imagine the smirk he would be wearing on the other end of the phone.

"I don't, it was Sally and Anderson…"

"hmmmm…" It's going to take a while for him to believe me.

"I take it you saw everything."

"Yes, I did. Really did you expect me just to sit and wait for your call?"

"Truthfully… no." Down the phone I could hear Mycroft laugh but it was quickly concealed by a cough, likely he wasn't alone in the room. "So have you got the money?"

"Well, it is much harder to achieve as you can imagine. Taking two large sums of money with no reason is hard to conceal, people are beginning to talk and I fear that the third demand may be harder to achieve."

"Let's not worry about that let, we have 5 minutes to get 5 million pounds. Can you do it?"

"I have someone working on it as we speak but it may be close to the wire…"

"Ok, well I look forward to seeing your man when he arrives."

"Oh, didn't I not say, I'm coming down this time, see you in two." And then the phone cut off again, why couldn't he just say goodbye…

* * *

_**Mycroft:**_

As soon as I hung up the phone with Lestrade I started to head down towards my car picking up the umbrella as I left, swinging it freely in my right hand.

"Sir." Ah Anthea. "He's the money you wanted." She then handed me a large black brief case which I left hanging in my left hand.

"Thank you." I tried to turn out of the front door without further confrontation but Anthea seemed to continue speaking.

"Sir, have you told them..."

"No Anthea I haven't." I opened up the car door and sat down onto the leather seats "And in future I would ask you not to meddle in things that have nothing to do with you."

As I tried to shut the door the muffled response of Anthea came through "Sorry sir." And then the car drove off.

* * *

_**Sherlock:**_

"Did you miss us?" I turned my head towards the returning 3 men, all of which were holding full brown bags over each of their shoulders.

"Yes sir."

"Good." They walked back over to the centre of the room and dropped each bag into a large pile next to the recording supplies. "How were our guests?"

"Quiet sir."

"Good." Is that the only response his petite brain knows? "Has anyone checked the front door, it's been 10 minutes has it not."

"No sir, we left that for you." As I glanced towards the source of the voice I knew that that wasn't the reason he didn't check the door, he forgot and didn't want him to figure that out.

"Thank you, now wasn't that nice?" It seemed he was able to pull of that lie… so stupid. I then heard the sound of his fading footsteps head towards the front door, followed immediately by the door swinging open and banging against the wall beside it. "They're really nice today, don't you think? 8 million pounds in 20 minutes! Ok let him go."

Wait what?

"No I can't go!" Arms then grabbed onto my elbows and lifted me up but I wasn't going down without a fight. "Get of me!" Suddenly adrenaline rushed through me and I yanked the arms of off me. I quickly turned towards John and ran towards him so I could grab hold of his arms and hold on. "John I can't go, you're coming with me." I tried to pull him with me towards the door but he pulled back.

"Sherlock I can't go…"

"No you are coming with me." I tried to pull him again but he still refused.

"Sherlock, I know this must be the adrenaline talking but how do you think I'm going to get through the men." He whispered into my ear.

"Ok enough chit chat, take him away."

"John, please."

"No…"

I tried to hold back onto him but this time when I was pulled back it was by 4 men not 2, I couldn't overpower them even with adrenaline through my body. My body shook with anger and as I looked towards John I saw him whisper "I'm Ok". Before I knew it I was pushed outside the building and the door was quickly locked behind me, I tried to knock down the door but it wasn't giving way.

"Sherlock."

"Sherlock!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok new chapter :P Chapter 7, time sure fly's by :) Well here it is, I've kept with the character separations and as this story is coming to it's end shortly I will likely keep going with it. Sorry for missing the update on Wednesday but just keep in mind that if I don't update on the Wednesday I will definitely update on the Saturday, don't want to keep you lot waiting :)  
Please review, favourite, follow- all the usual stuff and I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

**Lestrade:**

"Sherlock."

He didn't seem to hear me.

"Sherlock!"

I watched as he slowly turned his head round before sulking over towards me, he didn't have the same glint in his eye that he usually did and to be honest he just seemed like a walking zombie. With Sherlock slowly approaching paramedics came out towards him and engulfed him into their little huddle, he didn't seem to have any major injuries, just a couple of bruises and it seemed that the paramedics agreed with my thoughts as they slowly started to depart though without firstly placing the orange shock blanket around his shoulders. I prepared myself for the onslaught about the shock blanket being placed on him but he didn't say anything at all, he didn't even flinch…

"Sherlock, are you alright?" The question came off my tongue before I realised I said it, I knew Sherlock hated stupid questions and to be honest I had to agree, given his appearance it was a very stupid question. But he didn't seem to reply, all he did was sulk over to the security camera footage and position himself comfortably in front of it before he raised his pale face and observed the screen.

As I got lost staring at the shell of Sherlock I faintly heard the clicking of an umbrella tapping along the concrete floor gradually getting closer towards us. In the corner of my eye I saw Mycroft slowing down his steps as he gradually got closer to us before finally standing directly to the right of me.

"What are you doing here Mycroft?" It seemed that Mycroft was the only one to gain the attention of Sherlock, apart from John.

"I just came to see how you are, you are my little brother you know."

"You never cared before when I was in dangerous situations involving the police so why come now-"

"Well Sherlock, Mycroft was the one obtaining the money for each demand." As I said it I could see the gears in Sherlock's brain work, he didn't seem happy with that fact.

"Yes I did guess he would help but why would he be here, there was no need. Knowing there was a third demand shouldn't he be in his little office waiting to obtain more money, so that just leaves the question. Why are you here?"

"It's nice to see your coming back." It was even obvious to me that Mycroft was avoiding the question.

"What. Is. It." His tone of voice was suddenly low and menacing and when I went to look at Sherlock he was glaring out towards Mycroft, as if he was stabbing daggers at him.

"Ok Sherlock, don't need to cause a scene-"

I heard Sherlock breath out a large gush of breath "Don't cause a scene. Don't cause a scene!-" Sherlock's knuckles started to turn white and all I could do was try to calm him down.

"Sherlock…"

"None of you know what it was like in there, all you can see is the security camera footage and with that it doesn't even show you what they say or what it sounds like in there. And now I've just left John in there with a group of madmen with a leader who I believe is taking the power to his head. I have no idea what's going to happen and that scares me…" He started to die down a bit but I was still shocked to hear him admitting it. "So don't tell me to not make a scene, I have no idea what the future holds and to be honest all I want now is for it all to be over, now if what you aren't telling me involves John and those stupid men I would like you to tell me before we hear the next demand." I was utterly shocked to silence, he really cares about John and I think this whole situation has brought it to light, who knows what has been said in there.

"Well your right, I do know something, but Sherlock I will try to figure it out…but after two large cash demands with no reason as to why I had to take them… they cut of the money believing it was someone hacking in and taking it. I have tried to gain access again but all I could achieve was 2 million pounds." When I looked between both Sherlock and Mycroft it seemed as if they were communicating between their eyes, but after a short time Sherlock turned off and looked towards the camera footage and once again settled back down.

* * *

**Sherlock:**

It seemed such a long time waiting for the video invite to come through but it actually was only a couple of minutes. When it did come through I tried hard to conceal my emotions but Mycroft, the pain in the ass that he is, can see right through me. I leapt up over towards the laptop and immediately pressed yes, not waiting for everyone to gather round, I just needn't to know what they will say.

"Hello Sherlock, what a pleasure to see you on the screen instead of in here with us, such a shame."

"I agree…" Learning from Lestrade last time it seemed that if I didn't respond he'll get mad so even though I dreaded saying it I just gritted my teeth and carried on.

"See your nice when you're not in here with us, I prefer it this way." I didn't see a reason to respond so kept my mouth shut. "Ok now our final demand, again with cash but this time we want 7 million pounds, you may wonder why we paid more for him than we did for you Sherlock," I watched as he strolled round to the back of John putting both hands on each of his cheeks and lifting his head up towards me, As we made eye contact I was glad to see nothing physically happened to him after I left. "The simple response is that I see the way you too look at each other, wasn't really hard to miss, now imagine what would happen if I were to shot him right here-"My eyes suddenly shifted to the gun he had just taken out of his pocket and placed on the back of John's head "-I don't think you could cope could you." As my heart beat increased watching the scene I flashed-backed through all my memories of John:

John walking into the flat hot-headed after shouting at a cash machine.

John shouting at Anderson and Sally, leaving them both speechless.

John making me tea and watching as I played the violin.

John marvelling at my observations.

John shooting the cabby, to protect me.

Truth be told, I don't think I could survive, I would likely be dead (with all the life threatening things I do) or I would sink back into my emotionless hole. I needed him.

When he slowly started to remove the gun away from the back of his head, I let out a sigh of relief but the gun then came down and swung across his cheek I couldn't conceal the rage I felt towards him. I watched as the gun hit the side of his face leaving a bright red mark present on his cheek, and I saw as he sunk down to the ground, clenching his face to get rid of the pain.

"7 million, 10 minutes, bye!" Then the feed cut off.

I was still shaking with rage as I turned towards Mycroft and glared directly at him. "Can we get 5 million pounds in 10 minutes?"

"I think you know the answer to that…" I couldn't stop the hand that came down and smacked the laptop with a fierce force, I didn't even feel the pain as I turned to look at John slowly picking himself back up of off the ground. I needed to think of a plan and fast.

* * *

**Mycroft:**

When I saw the back of Sherlock's head I went over and grabbed the laptop, making sure he didn't hear me and walked away back to my car. As I placed the laptop back down I felt a slight poke on the side of my arm and when I turned round I saw Lestrade standing there watching what I was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm planning to talk to them-"

"Why would you do that? That isn't going to work, haven't you seen those cop shows, it only makes them worse…"

"I know Lestrade but it's either I do this and try to get them to release John or Sherlock will likely find a way in there and deal with it himself. Although I do not doubt his abilities I would feel much better with him going in on his own against 5 angry men with guns if I at least tried to do something." Lestrade didn't respond back to me as I turned back towards the laptop and sent the message out towards them.

_Call this number. We need to talk.  
Mycroft Holmes_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter :) Again it's a Saturday upload :D I think there's one more chapter after this or possibly two so it means that I've nearly finished my first fanfiction ever! :p  
I know I say this every chapter but seriously THANK YOU! I mean I giving you all virtual hugs now :D  
Comment, favourite, follow or even PM. All the usual things :p  
Anyway enjoy :D**

* * *

**John:**

The sound of a high-pitched bell drew everyone's attention to the leader of the gang, slightly visible in his left jean pocket was his mobile phone which seemed to be flashing a bright red light. I tried to maintain my gaze on him but my eyelids seemed to have another idea, every now and again I felt them slowly closing up and it was getting surprisingly harder to open them back up again. From the small gap between my eyelids I watched as he looked around the other men with wide eyes, although I couldn't really be sure, it seemed as if he was confused… This though quickly changed as he seemed to click something on his phone before raising it up to his ear.

"Hello. How did you get my number?"

…

"You've got 7 minutes left and you thought to call me, should I be flattered? I have to tell you this now though, I am taken."

…

"OK, ok, what's up?"

…

"… Let me think about it."

I couldn't hear the second half of the conversation but as he walked over and kicked the table in the corner of the room I guessed that it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Everyone remained silent as he went down to sit on a chair, his head resting in his hands in a thinking position as he stared of into the distance. It was clear from the shuffling I could hear behind me that everyone was nervous, none of them dared make a move towards him but it did seem as if they were taking a step back. When I forced my eyes to open wide I saw the piercing green eyes of the man suddenly staring directly at me, each second he stared at me the more I become unnerved by his look. But as I willed my body to maintain his gaze I watched as suddenly his whole faced brightened up, as if he has just thought of an idea.

"Hold him back" The sound of his voice finally allowed my eyes to roam elsewhere and as 2 men once again held me back I was left watching the screen preparing myself for what was to come.

"Hello, I haven't seen you before, you must be Mycroft then-"The sudden mention of his name intrigued me but as soon as we met eye contact Sherlock appeared out of the blue. "Ah Sherlock, didn't like your brother talking to us?"

"Why are you calling?"

"Well it seemed as if you weren't happy with my most recent request and I really took that to heart, I mean I had to reschedule my whole plan… tut tut tut."

"What do you mean?"

"What you don't know, maybe you should ask Mycroft." Oh god what has he done know… "Well the show must go on, as the saying goes. Mycroft if you are listening in I didn't really appreciate that little call, I make the rules not you… so for now, I'll use John here to show you what happens every time you disappoint me."

As realisation dawned in my eyes I tried to dodge the bombarded of attacks, although there was a slight delay before anything happened, a reassuring nod from the leader aloud for the whole onslaught to manifest around me. Suddenly my arms were pulled back to an agonising angle, restricting any further movement whilst my head was pulled back by my hair to ensure I could watch the whole thing.

"Stop!" Sherlock's voice suddenly came through the feed but it was muffled by the gasps of my breath as fists collided with my face and kicks smashed down into my ribs. The consecutive attacks left no room for a break and slowly I could feel the pain manifest all around my body, all I could do was bite down onto my tongue to prevent any sounds from escaping my mouth. Although the pain was becoming unbearable I tried to imagine Sherlock's face to keep me distracted, I pictured the spark in his eye when there is a new case and the look on his face when I do something that he was proud of. And although this may sound cheesy- and god forbid Sherlock was to find out- but it seemed to help and suddenly as the hits started to die down and my head slowly released form the firm grip it was in I was left with a slight flutter in my chest.

"7 million, 2 minutes."

I tried to lift my head to take a quick glance at Sherlock to try and reassure him that I was ok but by the time I was able to see the screen it was already black. With everyone busy with other things I finally gave into my body and collapsed down onto the hard floor. As I tried to avoid leaning on any of the bruises present on my body, I started to assess all the injuries that I could feel:

-Broken nose  
- couple of fractured ribs  
-swelling up of the left eye

As I tasted the bitter taste of blood dripping down into my gaping mouth the bright light of the room slowly become too much to handle as well as the fact breathing was becoming harder to achieve, I allowed for my eyes to close up for a short time but before I knew it my body was falling into a deep sleep…

* * *

**Sherlock:**

At other moments in my life I would marvel at the thoughts that roam round my head. For example knowing if a man were to cheat on their wife or if someone did in fact murder the victim. But at this precise moment in time, I just wanted to shut it all off. Numbers just seem to be flashing before my eyes, ratios on whether John would be able to escape unharmed or not. But I tried to block off these numbers as I slowly started to form a plan together, The easiest way in was through the side door of the building, used for emergencies only. From there it would be a simple walk to get to the door which would take me into the main room where John was being held. From my previous observations of the man it was clear that they would want to leave quickly with no sign what so ever of who they were, so it was very likely that he would have people do a last check round. This then would allow me to be able to take them out one by one.

Overall the plan was solid but the timing was key, too early and it would be more of a risk to be seen but too late and John may- no I'm not thinking about it.

_But what happens if he was to get shot Sherlock, what then?_

These thoughts just seem to be constantly floating around my mind and every time I tried to reassure myself that he would be fine they would keep popping up.

I tried to glance towards John to help prove to my mind that nothing will happen but panic rose through me as I saw two men each take one of John's arms and held him tightly to the ground. Quickly as I looked to the clock I was left puzzled. The 7 required minutes weren't up yet so whatever is happening now is currently off script. When I turned to go towards the laptop, knowing full well that whatever is happening will be filmed, I was alarmed to find the laptop gone. I frantically looked around for it and when my eyes glazed over the form of Mycroft leaning over something near his car I instantly knew who had it. As I stormed across to Mycroft I was alarmed to see that he had already clicked yes and was starting to watch the feed, without realising it I quickly snatched the laptop from Mycroft's greasy hands and turned my back towards him to try and prevent him from seeing anything else- I will talk to him about it after.

As the feed swiftly moved onto John's beating I was left shocked to the core, all I could do was shout out his name but that didn't do any good. I didn't want to leave him alone through it all so I maintained my gaze on him, even if he didn't see me looking, it was more of a reassurance to me that someone was there for him. Throughout all of it though my thoughts kept on turning towards Mycroft:

This is his fault!

What did he say?

Finally when the beatings stopped and the hands were removed from his form I breathed a sigh of relief. I had to refrain myself from running in their now, grabbing him by both hands and lifting him outside to safety clinging onto his bruised form and protecting him from everyone else's eyes, but I knew I couldn't.

"7 million, 2 minutes."

Then the feed was cut leaving me with the bruised image of John plastered behind my eyelids, replaying the scene over and over, cataloguing each kick or hit placed upon him into my mind palace. I couldn't control myself as I let the laptop go and turned round towards Mycroft, pushing him back onto his car whilst grabbing hold of his cherished umbrella from his hand before placing it under his chin, holding him in place.

"Why would you do that?"

"I had to try."

My knuckles turned white as my grip on his umbrella tightened and although I wanted to say more towards him Lestrade suddenly grabbed onto my back and pulled me off of the now choking Mycroft.

"Sherlock, control yourself. He's your brother."

Ignoring Lestrade's comment I turned my back on both Lestrade and Mycroft and placed my fists up into my hair and pulled, trying to excrete some of the energy that seemed to be bubbling around my body. Something though inside my head clicked and as I walked over towards the other police cars I realised that it was now or never.

The game was on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok new chapter now :) turns out there is going to be one more chapter after this just to conclude the whole story.  
This chapter was a nuisance to write at times but I pulled through and hopefully you'll like it :p  
Usual stuff now, review, favourite, follow :p  
Anyway enjoy :D**

**Sherlock:**

"Sherlock, where are you going?"

I ignored him as I continued to storm over towards the police cars, "Lestrade, I need a gun." Before he had any chance on commenting back I was already stripping of my coat and putting on a bulletproof jacket which I *obtained* from a police officer standing by. When the bulletproof jacket was securely placed underneath my coat I held out my palm and waited for Lestrade to return. As soon as the gun touched my palm I quickly snatched it from his hand and went ahead checking the bullets ensuring that everything was alright, I couldn't get it wrong.

"Sherlock," I turned my head towards him and instantly became prepared to stand my ground, "Just be careful alright." His response shocked me but I quickly recovered and flicked up the collars of my coat-

_'You being all mysterious with your - cheekbones. And turning your coat collar up so you look cool'_

As the memory came flooding back to my mind I couldn't hold in the laugh that was bubbling at my lips, even in bad times he could always make me smile..

I needed to get John out of there.

I confidently started to walk around the back of the gossiping police officers before turning towards the alleyway by the side of the bank. It was dark and the only light present at the entrance of the alleyway slowly deteriorated as I walked further down the walkway, making sure to dodge the puddles of water and rubbish spread across the alleyway floor. With each step I took my heart beat gradually increased. I am so close and it is nearly all over.

When I finally came across the metallic door and my hand gripped onto the door handle I wasn't that shocked to find that it was locked, I didn't find this a problem as I took out a hair clip and got to work. Slowly, I pushed onto the now unlocked door and I quickly ran through the small gap present ensuring that I didn't make that much noise when shutting the door once again.

"Do you think they'll bring the money?"

"I'm not so sure…"

Faintly I heard the voices of two of the men outside the storage room I was in, upon realising that they were getting closer to my current location I swiftly tiptoed over towards the wooden door, trying to avoid the piles of boxes thrown manically along the way.

"Well hopefully they will.-"I listened as the man lowered his voice "-to be honest, Tim seems to be going a bit crazy."

In the same lowered voice the man replied, "I know, but do you really want to go against him…"

"Not particularly."

"Well then, let's just go with it and hopefully we can leave soon. Now you go check down there and I'll go round the offices, meet back here in a minute." Before the man could answer I heard the retreating sound of footsteps heading in the opposite direction leaving the other man all by himself.

"It'll be fun they said… It'll be a laugh they said…" When I was sure that he was alone I slowly opened up the door and quietly crept up behind him.

"We'll get money they said… what a load of c-"As soon as I was close enough I quickly positioned one arm under his neck, pushing down onto his windpipe, and the other hand was pressed over his mouth to prevent him from causing a scene. When I felt his body slowly collapse into my arms I quickly dragged his now unconscious body into one of the side rooms, I didn't want anyone to come across him just let.

With all my attention on moving the *slightly chubby* man out of the way I wasn't able to hear the footsteps gradually getting closer to our current location, "Rich, where are you." Before he was able to spot me I swiftly pulled myself into the room currently holding the unconscious man who supposedly was called Rich (likely a nickname for Richard).

"Rich… Is that you?"

Damn it. I quickly hid on the wall alongside the door and before I had any time to think of a plan the door opened slightly allowing him to have a clear view of the body.

"Rich wh-"I didn't let him finish his sentence as I pushed myself of off the wall and kneed him in the chest, he then retaliated by pushing me back onto the wall with a loud thud and brought both hands up to my neck. I tried to grab him of off me but he held on tight and slowly it seemed as if the light was fading from my eyes, quickly though I took out the gun present in my pocket and without him noticing I hit him square in the back of the head. I watched as his body collapsed down onto the floor alongside his friend Rich but all I could do was press my back against the wall trying to regulate my breathing out again. I just had to wait it out and hopefully another guy would appear very soon and this time I'll be ready and waiting.

* * *

**John:**

A loud thud brought me out of my sleep and I slowly tried lifting my head to investigate but it seemed that my head had other ideas and decided to stay on the floor, this only allowed me to slightly lift it up to watch what was going on. Looking around it seemed that there were only 3 men in the room and although the leader seemed unnerved by the noise the remaining two men seemed a bit unsure.

"Can one of you two go check what all that noise was about?" It seemed to take a while but slowly one man stepped forward and walked of behind the far door, although he was trying to appear confident it was clear from his eyes that he was nervous.

As time went past the remaining accomplish seemed to be getting more and more agitated, he couldn't seem to stand still and it seemed to be annoying the leader. "What seems to be the problem out there? Sam just go and have a look." Finally a name to a face, and his face was most certainly scared. Something inside me clicked onto what was happening, whoever was out there, they were taking everyone out one by one and I only know one man who could plan it out so efficiently… Sherlock.

Just then as Sam lifted out his hand to grab the door handle I watched from the floor as the door quickly opened up and Sam was swiftly pulled through it. As I heard the loud thuds coming from behind the door, I couldn't control the sudden feeling of joy that became present. Soon it would be all over.

When the thuds slowly started to drift away I watched as the leader panicked, looking around the room he quickly picked up a gun and stalked over towards me, I tried to stand up and run away from him but my body had completely given in and all I could do was lie there as he gripped onto the back of my head and lifted me back onto my knees.

Finally when the door opened back up and the form of Sherlock came through the door I couldn't stop the thoughts entering my head:

He looks gorgeous when he's flustered, with his hair messy and his usually neat outfit ruffled.

Although it seemed odd to have these thoughts when we were in this current situation, I couldn't help but cling onto them to try and avoid the pain starting to once again spread through my body.

As Sherlock slowly started to march over toward us with anger in his eyes I felt the grip on my hair tighten as I was slowly brought up to my feet. As my body started to give way an arm wrapped itself around my neck supporting me upright and the cool metallic feel of a gun was pressed against my head. Although my eyes wanted to close up I forced them open and made sure that I never left Sherlock's eye contact.

"Hello again, it seems you having something that belongs to me." The grip around my neck started to tighten.

"No, NO. You can't just do this to me, I worked so hard for this. I need this!" I felt as he started to shake furiously against my back and the gun was pressed closer to my head, he was most certainly losing it.

"Well I need John. We can't have it both ways." Wait, did he just say he needs me.

"NO! You listen here, Leave me alone and pass me over the money and then he can go!" It was slowly becoming much harder to breathe so I did all that I could and started to claw at his arm, pathetic I know but I just felt so tired.

"You know I can't do that."

"Well then say goodbye to John." As the grip once again tightened I looked over towards Sherlock, through the water welling up in my eyes I saw the faintest hint of a nod and suddenly I knew what I had to do.

"Ok… Vatican Cameos." With all the energy I could obtain I lifted my elbow high up in the air and quickly hit him on the stomach, this allowed for the grip around my neck to loosen and I was able to collapse back down to the floor. I watched as Sherlock raised the gun up high and fired at him, hitting him on the left shoulder. It wouldn't lead to death, but it would cause a serious injury.

As soon as the bullet left the gun I watched as Sherlock quickly chucked the gun to the side and ran down towards me without firstly giving a slight nod to the corner of the room. Before I could question what he was doing I felt my eyes close up again… I just felt so tired. Although it seemed as if he was saying something to me I just couldn't hear any of it, with his arms wrapped protectively around me I finally felt safe so I allowed myself to slowly sink back into unconsciousness with Sherlock always in my thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, so, so, so, sorry for the delay of the final chapter, seriously busy. Anyway here it is :) Thank you for all the reviews, I will take everything you have said and use it in future stories so thank you :D Anyway enjoy and I'll likely see you soon :D**

* * *

"John, can you hear me?"

"Don't fall back to sleep."

A deep voice whispered into my ear these two lines and I could feel my body slowly wake up from the peaceful sleep it was in. I felt as my limbs slowly started to come back to life leaving me with a sensation of pins and needles in my fingers which I quickly tried to get rid of my lightly moving them around. But as I tried to stretch them out it seemed that there was some sort of encasing around them holding them tightly together and even with the little movement present in my fingers the clamp seemed to tighten.

"John, come on you can do it."

That voice, it sounded so familiar but my mind just couldn't picture it. The longing to find the owner of such a deep, rich voice started to nag at the back of my head and it soon became too much. I slowly lifted my eyelids open to be greeted by a bright blinding light that left me wincing so I quickly shut them back up.

"Come on John… Please…"

I willed myself to open my eyes again, this time preparing myself for the bright light that still refused to dim down. Looking around the crystal white room I saw vases of flowers and groups of 'get well soon' cards settled along the windowsill and on top of cabinets, _how long have I been out?_

Slowly my brain clicked onto what happened and looking down at all the bruising's and damages to my body I realised the severity of what occured to me. Although I would have wished to find out the extent of my injuries the sudden lack of voice coming from beside the bed halted me in my tracks.

Peering up into the glistening eyes of the man currently occupying the chair to the side of my bed I finally realised who it was, Sherlock.

"John, are you ok?"

Concern was etched all over his face and as my gaze slowly travelled down to our joined hands I noticed that Sherlock was wearing a very un-flattering hospital gown- _wait a minute_. "Sherlock, why aren't you in your bed? Do they know you've gone?" I managed to choke out a response.

"As you can see I'm fine, those absent-minded nurses just needed to check me out, I have no serious injuries and the only reason I am still in the hospital gown is for precautions."

"You didn't answer my question Sherlock."

I watched as Sherlock lowered his head and mumbled something under his breath. "Speak up Sherlock." Again Sherlock spoke but a little bit louder this time, allowing me to hear parts of what he was saying "Sherlock." It seemed the tone of my voice was enough for Sherlock to raise his head and lock back onto my eyes.

"For goodness sakes John. Do you want to know the truth? Well here it is. Since that day at the pool I can't stop thinking about what could have happened and what if it all went wrong, the realisation of not seeing you again was something that I now fear. Every morning I walk myself up towards your bedroom and check to make sure your still there. Firstly I thought it was just as an assurance to me but as days went past something changed, and I couldn't figure it out… The great Sherlock Holmes couldn't figure out the mystery of John Hamish Watson. Then this whole thing happened with the bank and it all clicked into place." The words spilled out of Sherlock so fast that I had to double check to see if I heard it correctly. "John." The sincerity in his voiced caused me to stop the thoughts whizzing around my brain and focus all my attention onto him "I- I… care about you."

Did I hear that right? "What."

"Don't make me repeat myself, you know I hate repetition."

"ummmm, well-" Sherlock suddenly looked ashamed of what he just said, I believe he feared what I might say next. "-ummm, I care about you too". Nothing could have prepared me for the smile that appeared on Sherlock's face, he seemed relieved and I couldn't help but feel the same.

"Good well, before you woke up I messaged Mycroft to bring over some necessities for us during your duration of stay so he should be here soon, also I'm goi-"Deciding that I had enough of his talking I slowly lifted myself up onto my elbow and raised my right hand up to caress his cheek, quickly before he had a chance to question me I leaned my lips across to his and pulled him forward for a chaste kiss. Before I allowed myself to become too engrossed I pulled back and settled back down onto the mattress.

"What were you saying?" A smirk played across my mouth.

"ummm, right well," Sherlock looks so cute when he's flustered, I should surprise him more "I'm just going to, umm, talk to the nurses about checking out," I couldn't contain my laugh as I watched Sherlock quickly evacuate the seat and turn towards the door "John, likely Mycroft will be here soon to drop the things of so please refrain from mentioning anything about how I behaved in there." Sherlock still refused to turn around.

"Oh you mean when your feelings took over and you suddenly lost it?" I couldn't help but replay the scene in my mind.

"Yeah, that bit."

"I thought you looked cute."

"I'm not cute… I'm dangerous." Again a laugh escaped my lips as I watched Sherlock finally open up the hospital door. As he left the room I heard the faint whisper of 'I love you John' before the door closed behind him, it was so quiet that I feared I just imagined it. Settling down back onto the hard bed I wrapped myself up tightly in the duvets and placed a finger against my lips before silently whispering in response "I love you too Sherlock".


End file.
